Soyokaze No Sonatine Sonata of the Breeze
by TheWindKnight
Summary: FuuFerio one shot song fic to Soyokaze no Sonatine picking up a few lonely weeks after the end of the anime. Fuu can barely take the loss of Ferio, and wonders if her song can find him in Cephiro. Heavy FuuxFerio


**Soyokaze No Sonatine**

**Written By: TheWindKnight**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own _Magic Knight Rayearth_ or anything about it except for the writing of this fan fiction. It is copyright CLAMP. _Soyokaze no Sonatine (Sonata of the Breeze)_ is copyright Fuu's VA.All characters involved do not belong to me. If they did, I would be not only rich, but famous and not writing fanfiction.

* * *

"Ferio." The name left her throat, inaudibly, her voice quiet as a breeze. She could barely squeeze it past the lump of sorrow residing there. She pressed her hand over her heart as the pain intensified. She heard his name over and over again in her mind, along with the memories, happy and sad, sweet and bitter, that came with it. Her heart throbbed again, pitifully, in vain hope that her pain would bring him closer to her. "Ferio…" She knew, though his love might someday shirk from her, his name would always remain within her heart.

She turned from the balcony's edge, her back to the wind, which stirred her hair. Her nightgown, light and airy, blew around her ankles, as she shut the doors. She sank into her bed, resting against the soft pillows, no longer feeling them as she once had, but remembered when it was not cotton that brushed her cheek, but Ferio's warm and loving fingers. She curled herself around the phantom caress and slowly fell into slumber.

As always in her dreams, she saw him again. Her heart would not stop pounding. He embraced her and kissed her hair, after exclaiming her name with such heart-wrenching love, she could barely stand it. Her arms wrapped around pure warmth. She laughed again, looking into his eyes as he swept her off her feet and spun her in a circle.

"Fuu," he breathed. "You've come back. You've returned to me."

At this, her face fell. She knew it was only a dream, and the time she had with him depended on when Kuu raced into the room to tell her that school was starting soon, and she needed to get up.

He held her at arms length. "Fuu? Are you all right?"

Her hands trembled; her heart rate again rose as she touched his face. "Don't ever let me wake from this dream, Ferio. Let me stay with you."

The soft tinkling of a piano threaded its way into her ear. She knew Kuu was coming. She grasped Ferio's hands as if they held her life. "Don't let me leave, Ferio."

But, as is the way of dreams, it ended with her sister's cheery voice calling her to breakfast.

She sat at the table in silence. She thought she'd be able to forget him in time. She trained her mind to forget about him.

Kuu watched as her sister's appetite grew less and less. She was wasting away. It broke her heart to see Fuu so sad. Ever since that trip to Tokyo tower, it seemed that she was a different person. Kuu reached out to touch her sister's hand just as Fuu stood from the table.

"I've got an art practical examination today," she said softly. "I will see you tonight." She bowed as she left the table.

She knew Kuu wanted to talk to her, but what could she say? She couldn't rightly explain her trips to Cephiro… her sister would think she'd cracked, and Fuu couldn't blame her. She had been acting strange for quite some time, now.

'Admit it,' she told herself. 'The harder you try to forget, the worse it hurts, and the more he seeps into your normal thoughts, Fuu. Give up.' But there was a part of her that knew she'd never see Ferio again, and knew she was dooming herself to a life of solitude. She shuddered as she let her pack fall off her shoulders, taking out her pencil and drawing pad, ready for her exam.

Staring at the model before her, dressed in street clothes, she put her pencil to paper and let her mind wander.

_ "What are you doing, wandering around the Forest of Silence?" "You're pretty tricky…." "You use your head." "Move, you idiot! Don't just stand there!" "I thought you were a little shifty at first… but now, I see you're kind of cute!" "Why aren't y'all asking me for help!?" "You're the Legendary Magic Knights, aren't you?" "Who summoned y'all?" "The peace is gone… disaster is tearing us apart." "I wanted to see if I could become a Magic Knight." "I only agreed to escort you out of the Forest of Silence." "This is for you." "That's the difference in how much I care!" _

Fuu's eyes brimmed with tears. _"That's where you are mistaken." "Emeraude was my only sibling." "We were only together for a short time, but that didn't stop me from worrying about you…" "You mean you actually _looked_ for it?" "I'd like you to have it once more." "She gave me these rings in hope that I could at least be in love." "Don't cry… I didn't mean to make you sad." "Fuu, could you smile for me? When I remember you… I always want it to be with a smile on your face."_

"_When I remember you…"_

"_Fuu, could you smile for me?"_

"_Fuu?"_

"_Fuu….?" _

"FUU!"

Fuu shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What? I'm sorry…" She looked up to see Aoi, her table partner, and her teacher staring down at her, worriedly.

"Hououji-san… are you feeling well? You're crying." Her teacher looked over her picture.

"O-oh, no! I'm sorry!" She picked up the eraser beside her drawing book, and put it to the paper.

"No…" her teacher mumbled, intrigued. "Hououji-san, who is this?"

"I-i… it's no one…" She blushed. She knew who it was all right… if she could have mistaken Ferio's face, she would never know, but she most certainly couldn't explain to her _teacher_ about her torn-apart love life.

"No one? This picture is drawn with attention to detail, and it's not of someone in front of you to see… how could you get the scars so perfect? And the eyes at just the right level? He has an amazing smile that I'd dare not ask you to erase. And the way his hair falls… Hououji, you know this subject very well… and I think it will suffice to say you care him enough to observe him. Either you like this boy very much, or you hate him very much… but I don't think you'd be crying over someone you hate… unless he's hurt you."

"N-no! Teacher. I promise. It's no one."

"Could you turn this in, instead? I don't want you to have your grade drop from this project… and I like it very much."

Fuu's eyes widened. "A-all the same, I'd like to keep this…"

Her teacher smiled warmly. "I'll return it to you."

With some hesitation, Fuu bit her lip and relinquished the drawing. "Please be careful with it."

"Of course."

Fuu watched the picture go, more tears in her eyes. "Ferio…"

Her next class was her music lesson. She plopped at the piano, striking a few notes… she blinked, striking them again… and it came to her.

"Cephiro is a land of will. Perhaps, having spent the time I did there, my desire will carry out to…. Him…." She blushed lightly.

She busily scribbled notes down on the music paper, words just beneath them, on a different staff.

Her teacher watched as she busily wrote. He blinked as one by one, sheets of music were either crumbled or set aside. The class period changed, but still Fuu sat there, writing away…

It was nearly dark before she started playing the song. A melody soft as the breeze started to play. Thoroughly amazed by the song, he was even more so when he heard her sing.

_ "When I silently chant your name,_

_It refrains in my chest like my favorite song._

_My heart races every time I see you,_

_Like the wind playing a piano._

_No matter how hard I practice, I can never get better,_

_The wind of loneliness just continues to crescendo._

_Stars in my eyes, you in my heart… Is this… love?_

_I draw, and then erase your caricature,_

_With each recollection, I dream, and my face grows hot._

_The portrait of a smile that erasing doesn't diminish,_

_I hit the piano again, unable to sleep._

_You probably cannot teach your heart lessons,_

_But I still want to bring you the kindness of forte._

_I hope this prayer reaches you, someday._

_Gentle breeze… deliver this sonatine of the heart." _

He slipped from the room before Hououji could spot him—he knew he'd just heard something of an extremely personal nature.

"Oh…" Fuu mumbled, putting her head to the music stand. "It's useless!! Nothing will ever make this better! Even if he did hear it, there's no way we'll ever see each other again! I have to let him forget me! The more I bring this up, the more I hurt us both…" She let out a short sob of grief. "I know it's selfish… but I wish… I wish, with everything I have that I could see him just one more time! Just one more time… and I'd never take my eyes off of him again! Just one more time… I'd give anything."

Fuu Hououji was not seen again. When the headmistress walked into the music room the next morning, all she could find was a flurry of sheet music all over the floor. After organizing it, she realized it was Hououji's. The only witness to what happened that night was a janitor who could only say that one moment, a young, blonde girl had been sitting there, then there was a blinding flash of light, and she was gone, leaving only the pile of papers after her.

After her parents had looked over the sheet music, Kuu'd snuck it from the living room, going to Fuu's balcony, the breeze tugging at her clothes as it had once taken her sister's. The greedily pulled at the papers.

Kuu smiled. "So she's with him, then."

And, almost hearing Fuu's happy laughter in the breeze, she let go.

* * *

Alternate Ending/Epilogue:

Showing it to Hououji's closest friends only succeeded in getting a preposterous name and station: "Ferio, Prince of Cephiro." Not only was Ferio the name of a CAR, but Cephiro was not a known place to ANY of the world. Soon after, the two girls also disappeared, one leaving a note to her father and brothers about a man called "Lantis" (also a car-name), and the world Cephiro, telling an outrageous story of the three disappeared girls, a suicidal princess, and her kidnapping high priest. It explains that the three girls had to find "rune gods" to destroy the high priest, and ended up killing the princess as well, for it was "her only selfish wish." The aforementioned "Prince Ferio" was said to be her only sibling. Several things from this letter have checked out with staff of Tokyo Tower and classmates.

The manga group "CLAMP", still new to the scene, has taken a liking to the story and, with permission of the Shidou, Ryuuzaki and Hououji families, will be serializing the story late next year to raise awareness of the missing girls' stories. Hikaru Shidou, the author of the letter, will be the main focus of the story, as it is only her account that anyone can find, but for little snippets and songs from Hououji's journal that she kept about "Prince Ferio" and their relations. Ryuuzaki wrote sparingly on the topic of Cephiro, but it was consistently about two people by the names of "Master Mage Clef" and "Summoner Ascot."

Hououji also left a single drawing of "Prince Ferio" with her art professor, as well as numerous sketches of the residents of "Cephiro", in her journal, alongside her tales of this mysterious "Prince". Each and every one has the name of a car.

One must wonder when he or she looks at a case like this: Was it all the fabrication of three young, creative girls? Or did something more sinister happen—were the three actually stolen away from their homes to become killers in a foreign dimension? Is there more magic in existence than we give credit for? Read their stories, and, perhaps, determine your own truth.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey, it's me! I'm not dead! Just had to go through a summer of working and a first semester of college.

This is a cute little one-shot I wrote for a friend over on deviantART. S'not that good, but it gave Fuu and Ferio their happy ending, because at the end of season two, I was left going: WTF, ANIME!? WTF!!!!!?????? No Fuu Ferio fluff?! I keel you!

I'm sorry to the reader(s) of _Name Pending._ Unfortunately, I've hit a writer's block between getting to the castle and the outcome of what happens there. So basically, I have to re-imagine the whole thing DX.

However, all things considered, I should start working on it again come late January. I got the Rayearth OVA, _Rayearth,_ for Christmas, along with some art supplies and much Fuu/Ferio art :heart:, and it has inspired me.

If you're not satisfied with speed here, check out my dA page: www.thewindknight. you soon!


End file.
